Through the void
by Rose Everdeen
Summary: wrote this 2yrs ago so be nice! set after doomsday, the void has reopened, but only on rose's side. as millions of daleks are released, who will survive? what sacrifices will rose have to make to save everybody? R
1. Prolouge the end of the beginning

**The prologue - The End Of The beginning.**

Rose stood there with the Wind whipping around her face. She stared at the space where he had been moments ago. But now, he was gone.

Tears ran uncontrollably down her face. As she turned to the others, she let out a sob. How could it be over? Her perfect, complete life. The pieces perfectly set. Why did it all have to break now? After everything.

Jackie ran to her and held her as she let out all her pain. The doctor was gone. Her love and best friend taken from her before he'd even said goodbye. How would Rose ever cope without him? Her Lonely Angel. Gone.

********

two years later, Rose Tyler sat at her bedroom window, staring out into the stars. Once she had been flying though her universe, but like everything else she had known - and loved- it was gone.

**Hey! So what do you think so far? **

**I really hope you like it! Please leave me a message, it would really mean alot to me.**

**Cya, Rose xx**


	2. The Void Awakes

Rose entered the Torchwood building. After everything that had happened, it felt like working here was the only thing she _could _do.  
As she entered 'The Floor' she went straight over to the monitor where Mickey was sat.

'Anything?' she asked, half heartedly.  
'No' replied Mickey.

Rose walked away and sighed. She turned and stared at the huge white space in front of her. Two years before she had stood at that wall, sobbing as she tried to get back.

But she couldn't. All this alien technology they had encountered and it still wasn't enough. She shook her head to clear the oppressing thought. The memories never faded, but the hope did.

An alarm rung so loudly that it forced Rose out of her thoughts and into reality. Registering the blaring lights and high pitched wailing, she ran over to the screens as she frantically asked 'what's happening, what it is?'

The ground shook beneath her feet, flinging her and everyone else to the ground. Rose was in complete shock. Mickey grabbed the monitor and tried to stabilise himself, trying to make sense of what it was saying. He realise, and gasped

'ROSE!' he shouted 'ROSE, ITS THE VOID. IT'S OPENING!'

She grabbed onto the nearest stable surface, and turned to mickey.

'No. Mickey. It can't be!' denial shook through her voice, and she was surprised to find wetness in her eyes, brushing angrily at the tears, she pulled the monitor away from Mickey.

For a moment, she tried to take in what it was saying. And being thrown about didn't exactly help.

She gasped and looked at Mickey's anxious face.

'No.' She whispered. Tears fell freely down her face. She turned to the wall, and felt her heart drop through her stomach.  
inside there was millions of daleks. Coming.

**Hi! So what do you think? I know its pretty bad but i'd really appreciate any comments or thoughts you have. More coming soon! Of and thanks to those who have already left me a message! You rock!!! =)**


	3. Hiding

Rose snapped into action.  
'EVERYONE. GET OUT NOW!!! CODE 9 REPEAT CODE 9'

at this, everyone ran to the doors. Just as they had all gone, the doors slammed shut. Rose and  
Mickey were locked in the room.

'Oh god. Automatic alarm protocol. Security lockdown. Were trapped' said Mickey struggling to stand up.

'Mickey, it doesn't matter. You know as well as I do what's happening. The void is opening. Millions of daleks. I mean, they will have killed all the cybermen, but what good is that! we need to hide'

'but where?' at this, the wall started to move in a ripple like way.

'Look Mickey. We've got no time, come with me' rose grabbed Mickey's hand a pulled him to a secret door in the wall. She opened it and they hid inside.

'What is this place?' asked Mickey.

'It doesn't matter. It's a safe for important torchwood property. That's all.' but all Mickey could in the room was a box.

Outside they could hear a gushing of wind, and then...'EXTERMINATE!!!'

'Oh my god' said rose under her breath. They were trapped.

'EXTERMINATE ALL LIFEFORMS' a dalek screamed.

'MALE AND FEMALE HUMANS DETECTED. FIND THEM AND EXTERMINATE THEM'

the daleks were coming closer. Rose could hear them. They didn't have long.

She turned to Mickey.  
'We've got no time left. They'll find us.' and with this, she opened the box and took something out. But Mickey couldn't see what it was.

'I'm sorry, but I need you to do this for me. just.... find him'

before Mickey could even question what she had said, rose had put the teleportation device around his neck, something that was all too familiar, and she pressed the yellow button. And then he was gone.

The door blasted open. A dalek stood in front of rose. She cautiously slid up the wall and faced the dalek.

Rose closed her eyes and thought of the doctor.

'EXTERMINATE'

**Jeez, I cant believe some of the stuff I wrote. I mean secret wall! Come on! When I wrote this, I initially killed rose, then realised how final it was, and couldn't bear it. But you'll have to read on to find out what happens. All reviews welcomed. **


	4. MSG TO READERS FROM ROSE the author

**TO READERS – PLEASE READ**

**Hey.  
Thanks to everyone who has spent their time reading this fanfic. It really means alot.  
As I explained, I wrote this a long time ago and I didn't think it was any good, but I still wanted to post is. I know now I shouldn't have because it really is – to quote from a review – crap.**

**I had alot more of this story to post, and more to write, but now I really don't feel like it, so I'm gunna leave it.  
Sorry for wasting your time.**

**Once again, thanks. You're truly inspirational to everyone, and are very talented guys.**

**Rose xx**

**UPDATE!**

**Hey! I was over whelmed by the support I got after I decided to stop.**

**Thanks to everyone who PM-ed me or left messages, supporting me, and encouraging me to keep going.**

**I've since realised that I shouldn't have let 'Masked Reviewer' get to me. because, whoever they are, there just a low life. Their comments are untrue and just mean.**

**I have now decided to keep going with this fic, because I know now that it isn't crap, and I feel I owe it to you, if you supported me.**

**Thankyou so much.**

**Rose xx**


	5. Rose's message

**Look, I'm sick of getting comments that are horrible.  
I can accept critics, but there is no need to be rude, arrogant and upsetting.**

**Think of my writing what you may. I understand that you may not like it, but please, lay off. **

**And as for the grammar, I am sorry. This work has been untouched for a few years and it is pretty bad, but I'm going to change this. So here is the same chapter, but with corrections.**

Mickey Smith opened his eyes, and then jumped to his feet.  
He looked at the device rose had put around his neck.  
It was the dimension jumper. 'But that means...I'm in the parallel world, the RIGHT world'  
the blood drained from his face. 'No' he whispered.

Rose was trapped, with the Daleks. She was going to die.

'NO! I'VE GOT TO GET BACK!' he rapidly pressed the device, praying it would work.

Nothing happened.

Mickey shouted out in anger, and furiously threw the object to the floor. It didn't break. He sat down on the edge of the pavement; hands covering his face. There was nothing he could do. Rose would be dead by now. He should have stopped her, protected her.

He shouldn't have ever let this happen. But he had. And it was his entire fault.  
Tears sprung to his eyes.

'This is security programme Bad Wolf.' A familiar voice said.  
Mickey spun around – it was her voice. How - ?

Then he saw the hologram. It wasn't rose. His heart dropped through his stomach.

It was a message.

'Mickey, I pray to god that you never have to listen to this, but if you are, I need you.  
The void is open, and there's nothing we can do. I always knew it would re-open someday, and I had to be prepared for it. I couldn't tell you what I was doing. You would never have let me take you home if I had.

I know that by now, I'll be dead. Don't try and come back for me Mickey.  
For one, it won't work, and secondly, there are more important things to do.'

'No-'Mickey argued rising to come face to face with the projection.

'There isn't time to argue about it. If the void is open, millions of Daleks have been released into the universe. You have to stop them Mickey.

So I need you to do something for me.

Find him, Mickey. Find him and tell him everything. He's our only hope, the only one who can save ... everyone.

But you can let him come for me. Stop him. It's too late for me, but everyone else has a chance. And he's it.  
I'm sorry Mickey. Sorry for everything.'

The image began to flicker, he was losing her.

It suddenly reappeared. A smile on her face. 'Oh. And Mickey?'

'Yes' he replied, though he knew she couldn't hear him'

'Move back'

And with that, the image vanished completely. Before he had time to think, the Dimension jumper exploded.

Mickey fell to the floor, covering his face. Parts of the device fell around him.

He quickly jumped to his feet, and stared at the spot where rose's hologram had been moments ago. Now there was only the broken remnants and smoke.

He crumpled to the floor. It was over.

**There. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. Go somewhere else and read a better fanfic, if you did - thanks. BrittanyPerson, thank you so much. You know what for. **


End file.
